


青年巴里斯先生无处安放的思绪

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文巴里斯·萨坎X玛格达·埃伦斯坦有ooc





	青年巴里斯先生无处安放的思绪

**Author's Note:**

> 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文  
> 巴里斯·萨坎X玛格达·埃伦斯坦  
> 有ooc

玛格达·埃伦斯坦，最近才出现在凡瑟尔舞会上的新人，却也在贵族交际圈掀起了不小的浪花。在旁人看来，她最初亮相社交场的样子过于平凡，毕竟，埃伦斯坦家的复出一定是为了重回元老院序列，而她的肩膀看上去又过于稚嫩。  
巴里斯能成为法务部长除了自身有过硬的工作能力外，遍布凡瑟尔探子带回的庞大情报也是原因之一。  
在情报中，埃伦斯坦小姐具备一位合格的淑女的所有条件：容貌、身段、涵养……情报中也提到埃伦斯坦小姐拥有一双令人过目不忘的蓝眼睛，但在凡瑟尔这个地方，各种各样的眼睛都不稀有。  
此时，与巴里斯对视的蓝色眼眸中充满了狡黠：“难道巴里斯先生不喜欢我吗？”  
这个人不是玛格达，巴里斯十分确定。因为今日的陪护结束后他亲自将埃伦斯坦小姐送回了府邸，但现在……  
埃伦斯坦小姐——姑且这么称呼她——踮起脚，双手在法务部长后颈处交缠：“巴里斯先生一定不讨厌我，到现在都没有宣布我有罪……”气息伴随着话语，沾染在裸露的皮肤上，“我喜欢巴里斯先生。”  
仿佛有什么东西紧绷起来，等巴里斯回过神时，已经将艾伦斯坦小姐紧抱在怀中。仿佛为了回应他一样，埃伦斯坦小姐不停在他耳边诉说着爱语。  
这不正常。仅存的理智提醒着他。玛格达·埃伦斯坦是合格的淑女，心有所属的淑女是无法在舞会上翩翩起舞的，更何况……更何况……  
“有罪。”  
“对嘛！我就说埃伦斯坦家一定是有罪的！”来访者激动得挥舞起手臂，差点打到巴里斯，“不知道从哪里冒出来的，还说什么在狮心公国有田产，她们以为编个谎就能安然无事了吗？只要在下……”  
巴里斯放下杯子：“我是指帕奥拉先生您有罪。”  
“您说什么？巴里斯先生您是在开玩笑吧，恕在下愚钝没有懂您的意思。”  
“帕奥拉先生，每一个能进入元老院的姓氏都是经过法务部严格的审核的，您不能因为一些莫须有的传言就来到这大放厥词。法律是公正的，如果您有确实的证据能证明有任何一家在资格方面造假，到时欢迎您来法务部检举，到时我们会派专人进行调查。容我提醒您，随意污蔑他人是有罪的，依据凡瑟尔的法律……”  
帕奥拉当家的脸色随着巴里斯的话语逐渐阴沉，草草留下一句“如果有消息我会再来的。”就匆匆离开了办公室。  
后背完全靠在椅背上，巴里斯深深叹了口气。怎么想起昨天的梦了，连正在接待客人都忘记了。  
“埃伦斯坦吗……”  
少女的肌肤紧贴自己的胸膛，柔若无骨的手游走在身上，柔软的双唇游离在耳边，属于埃伦斯坦小姐的气息氤氲在周围，只可惜，巴里斯·萨坎的四肢被束缚住，视线也被遮挡。  
“巴里斯先生真伤人心，明明对我有好感却什么也不说。”少女撒娇着抱怨，“今天都邀请我跳舞了，为什么不更近一步呢？您的心脏明明都要跳出来了，我都听到它被压抑的抱怨声了。”  
今天因为解决了针对玛格达·埃伦斯坦小姐的刺杀事件，自己邀请玛格达跳了舞，跳舞时自己的确很激动，特别是握住玛格达的手时从心底涌上了复杂的感情，喜悦占了大多数，但绝对——绝对——好吧，确实有那么一点，想将她紧拥在怀中。可不论如何，巴里斯·萨坎都不会希望玛格达·埃伦斯坦做出这样的事情，而且，这种事情是——  
“有罪！”  
玛格达被吓了一跳，杯中的茶水险些洒了出来：“巴里斯先生，什么？”  
“抱歉，我刚刚在想一桩很棘手的案子，埃伦斯坦小姐您刚刚……？”  
玛格达掏出邀请函：“为了感谢巴里斯先生和几位大人这次的帮助，家母特地准备了感谢宴。虽说……”玛格达脸颊微微泛红，“我觉得还是亲自把邀请函送给您比较好，您这次劳心又劳力，本来我就该亲自感谢您的。”  
“我一定准时赴宴。”  
玛格达笑了起来：“这次多亏了有巴里斯先生，过一阵子我会把答谢的礼物送到您府上的。那就不打扰您工作了，宴会见。”  
待玛格达离开房间，巴里斯拆开邀请函，再小心翼翼的收好。  
“巴里斯先生，您有罪。”埃伦斯坦小姐坐在桌上，纤细的脚趾抬起被绑在椅子上的巴里斯的下巴，“您很清楚您犯了什么罪，但您为什么不说出来呢？天空女神不会惩罚您的。”  
少女身着玫瑰与黑纱组成的衣服，桃红色的绑带缠绕在腿上，诱惑人解下。  
“我有罪。”巴里斯坦言，“爱欲即原罪——但你不是她，对于你，我无罪。”  
“巴里斯先生您在说什么呢？我就是玛格达呀？”少女发出不满的娇嗔，身后的小恶魔尾巴轻微摇晃起来。  
“埃伦斯坦小姐绝对不会是你这个样子的，不论你是谁，有罪，冒充玛格达·埃伦斯坦更是重罪，罪无可赦。”  
眨眼间，眼前空无一物，巴里斯的身体不停坠落，直至掉在柔软的……床垫上。

 

“玛格达你知道吗？有一种叫梦魔的妖魔专门在梦中与人类交合，吸取精力。”  
“那岂不是很可怕？”  
“倒也不是，据说意志力坚定的人能破除他们的诱惑，好像不久前凡瑟尔就有这么一位自救成功的呢。”  
——获得了不为人知的冒险情报


End file.
